


【J轩卞安】Don't stop

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【J轩卞安】Don't stop

赵立安有一个不为人知的秘密。

此时此刻赵立安穿着一件大号的衬衫，身下只穿了一条黑色的内裤，趴在床上写着教授布置下来的作业。下午没有课，他可以好好的在宿舍窝一下午。

房门被打开的声音在空调房里异常突兀，赵立安听见声音转过头去看门口进来的人，接着就跳下床在来人的脸上亲了一口。

“你下课啦！”

陈廷轩被他吓了一跳，又看见赵立安身上穿的衬衫和内裤，眼神暗了暗。

“嗯，刚刚下课，”陈廷轩把包放好，“你在宿舍就这么穿？”

“对啊，今天好热哦。反正也没有课。”

赵立安眨巴了几下眼睛，道。陈廷轩“哦”了一声，顺手搂住赵立安的腰肢，在他的唇上不轻不重地亲了一下。

“干嘛突然亲我。”

赵立安嘟了嘟嘴，不服气地亲了回去，接着就被陈廷轩握住了腰双双倒在了床上。

陈廷轩吻得很急，几近是撕咬着赵立安的唇，赵立安伸出舌头回应着，陈廷轩的手不安分地在他的腰间抚摸，惹得赵立安一阵轻喘。

“嗯……轩，现在才下午呢。”

赵立安推了推陈廷轩，提醒道。陈廷轩喘息着松开他，身下的性器已经有了反应，抵在赵立安同样的部位，赵立安能感受到那处的炽热。

“没关系，他们都还没回来。”陈廷轩又啄了啄赵立安的唇，哑声道。

“再说了，哥哥……我好难受。”

陈廷轩顶了顶赵立安的下身，声音里已经染上了情欲，细密的吻落在赵立安的脖颈上，赵立安缩了缩身子，手臂环住陈廷轩的脖颈：“好吧，就一次哦。”

陈廷轩得到了允许后便开始放肆，伸手去扒赵立安的内裤，赵立安的性器和粉嫩的后穴顷刻便暴露在了他的眼前。

“哥哥这里，还是那么好看呢。”

陈廷轩说着，在旁边的柜子里拿了润滑剂挤到手上，接着便往后穴探去。手指在穴口挤压了几下就轻松地滑了进去，被异物突然进入让赵立安忍不住扭了扭腰，但身体却诚实地曲起腿弯成M字形方便陈廷轩动作。

手指从一根增加到三根，赵立安的身子也越发粉红，丝丝呻吟声也从嘴角泄出。

“嗯……可以了、进来……”

他小声催促着陈廷轩，陈廷轩笑了笑，解开裤头放出身下的巨物，他在性器上抹了一把手心残留的润滑剂，接着就缓缓顶了进去。

小穴温热而又紧致，陈廷轩忍不住发出了一声舒爽的喟叹。

“嘶…”

后穴被巨物填满，赵立安不由得呻吟了几声，缩了缩身子把陈廷轩的性器吸得更紧，像是怕它突然出去似的。陈廷轩等赵立安适应了一会儿便开始挺动起腰部，深入浅出的抽插让赵立安的呻吟声没停过。

“啊啊…弟弟、好大…”

他抬起手臂捂住自己的脸，陈廷轩爱怜地握住他的手臂移开，在赵立安的脸上落下轻柔的一吻。

“呜……太快了…嗯啊…”

小穴的紧致让陈廷轩被吸得头皮发麻，他故意俯下身子在赵立安的耳边发出几声低喘，又压低了声音道：“哥哥的后面……吸得很用力呢。”

“很热，”陈廷轩重重地在赵立安的体内顶弄了一下，舒服地发出一声喘息，“哈……也很紧。”

“呜……不要说、啊…好棒…”

陈廷轩每一次的撞击都顶在敏感点上，沉重的囊袋与屁股碰撞发出色情的声音，赵立安爽得头皮发麻，身下的性器也隐隐有了要射的迹象。

“啊、不行……要到了呜……”

赵立安哭哭唧唧地求饶，陈廷轩的动作却越来越快，性器前端渗出清液，可怜地随着被顶弄的动作摇摇晃晃，赵立安伸出手想要去抚摸自己的性器，却被陈廷轩抓住了手放到两人交合的地方。

他可以清晰地感受到陈廷轩性器上的青筋，甚至能感受到他抽插的频率和自己不断被动作带出的淫水。赵立安小声呜咽着，陈廷轩一下子握住了他的性器。

“哥哥……你摸摸看，你吸得好紧。”

陈廷轩撸动着赵立安的性器，前后夹击的快感让赵立安只能发出呻吟，连反驳陈廷轩的话都说不出来了。突然陈廷轩的性器一下子顶到敏感点上，赵立安尖叫着射了出来。

陈廷轩快速地抽插了数十下，在即将到达临界点的时候却看见赵立安因高潮而失神的双目，小嘴微张像是等待投喂的雏鸟。

一个邪恶的想法从陈廷轩的心里冒出，他顶弄了几下后就快速地抽了出来，对着赵立安的脸撸动了几下性器后就射在了赵立安的脸上。

这时候赵立安终于从高潮里回过神来，被浓精射了一脸却也不恼，反而伸出粉嫩的小舌把嘴边的精液都舔掉一并吞进肚子里。赵立安伸出手在脸上摸了一把，再细细地舔掉手上的精液。

“唔……弟弟的牛奶，很好喝。”

赵立安看着陈廷轩，妖魅地说出这句话，陈廷轩忽然觉得血气全都往下涌，这时候房门突然被推开，两个男人搭着肩膀走了进来。

“老公，哥哥，你们回来了。”

赵立安惊喜地叫了一声，Jack看见眼前的景象愣了一瞬，赵立安趁他还没反应过来，软软地扑进他怀里。

“老公……安安刚才喝了牛奶，可是下面的嘴没有喝到，安安想喝老公的牛奶了。”

赵立安整个人都挂在了Jack身上，奶声奶气地撒娇，嘴里说出来的话却并不纯情。Jack看了一眼赵立安脸上没能擦干净的精液，和陈廷轩对视了一眼，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“既然安安这么贪吃，今天老公就来满足你。”

赵立安被Jack放在床上，一时有些不满，他用腿蹭了蹭站在一旁的卞庆华，眼神瞥向卞庆华身下的性器：“怎么办，哥哥的牛奶，安安也想要。”

“那就一起。”

Jack脱下裤子，跪在赵立安身上掐着他的下巴把半硬的性器送进嘴里，小嘴根本含不住过大的性器，赵立安呜咽了几声，又很快地吞吐起来，津液顺着嘴角滑落，Jack轻轻地在赵立安的嘴里模仿着性交的模样抽插，滋滋的水声在房间里回荡。

这一副色情的画面看得卞庆华身下一硬，他和陈廷轩对视了一眼，两人便把性器都往赵立安的手里送。这让赵立安根本没办法抚慰到Jack性器所有的位置，不仅嘴里含着一根，两只手也没有闲着，撸动着陈廷轩和卞庆华的性器。

过了一会儿，赵立安像是觉得下巴有些酸了，就吐出了Jack的性器，嘴唇上还沾着透明液体，他软软地撒娇道：“老公，安安下面好痒，想要你。”

Jack用手指微微撑开后穴，内里的粉嫩完全暴露在他的眼前，他轻笑一声，把赵立安拉起来坐在他的身上，性器便卡在了赵立安的股缝间。

炽热就那样抵着自己的后穴，后穴深处的瘙痒就愈发明显，赵立安扭了扭腰，道：“老公…进来嘛…”

知道赵立安现在不能自己来，Jack扶着他的腰让他缓缓地往下坐，刚刚被操过的小穴轻易地容纳了Jack的性器，这时候陈廷轩也不满赵立安用手帮他，掐着他的下巴把性器塞进他的嘴里。

“呜唔……”

Jack缓缓抽插起来，这个姿势让性器能进入到很深的地方，可赵立安的嘴里还插着陈廷轩的巨物，这让他一时间没办法呻吟出声，只有低低的喘息不时从嘴角流出。

“嗯、呜……”

可以看得出来赵立安被Jack插得很爽，那享受的表情让卞庆华有点吃味，他把性器从赵立安的手里抽出来，问：“安安想不想更爽一点？”

“唔……嗯、嗯？”

赵立安不解地看他，眼神里还有几分的妖魅，卞庆华的手探向Jack与赵立安交合的地方，伸进一根手指扩张。

“安安还没有试过两个一起吧？”

赵立安把陈廷轩的性器吐出，新的玩法让他有些兴奋，Jack的猛烈抽插已经让他爽上了天，两根粗壮的性器一起插进来不知道会是什么样……赵立安扭了扭腰，不住地呻吟着：“哈啊……安安想要老公和哥哥的牛奶……”

卞庆华笑了一声，扶着自己的硬挺撑开了赵立安的小穴，被两根性器填满让赵立安忍不住扬起脖子喘息，Jack突然往敏感点狠狠地顶弄了一下：“安安，两根一起放进来，你里面还是好紧。”

“嗯……老公好坏、就想看安安这样子……”

卞庆华与Jack不同频率地抽插着，赵立安几乎要软了腰，被两个人一起抽插使赵立安一下子射了出来，陈廷轩见状扶住了他的腰，尚未射出的性器又重新塞进赵立安的嘴里。

嘴里含着一根，身下还插着两根，赵立安爽得头皮发麻，吮吸陈廷轩的动作就愈发卖力，他的舌头舔过性器的每一处，没能抚慰到的地方还伸出手撸动，陈廷轩急促地喘息着，前端渗出的清液全被赵立安吞了下去。

接着赵立安重重地吸了一下，陈廷轩就忍不住射在了他的嘴里。

赵立安把他的精液都吞下去，吐出陈廷轩疲软的性器，转头去找Jack索吻。身下的抽插还在继续，赵立安呻吟着，后穴不断缩紧，夹得卞庆华头皮发麻，差点就要在赵立安的体内释放出来。

“呜、老公，哥哥……再用力点操我……把安安操坏……”

低沉的喘息声混着呻吟不断在房间里回荡，连空气中都散发着麝香的味道，赵立安扭动着腰，身下吸得更紧。

感受到Jack和卞庆华越发急促的喘息，赵立安难耐地扭了扭腰：“老公、哥哥……射给安安……安安想给老公和哥哥生小宝宝……”

Jack低吼了一声，抵着赵立安的敏感点射出，赵立安身子一抖，再度硬起的性器也跟着泄了，Jack把性器抽出来，卞庆华又快速地在赵立安的体内抽插了数十下，才抵着赵立安的敏感点射出。

疲软的性器还留在后穴里，赵立安满足地摸了摸自己的肚子，软软地靠在Jack的怀里：“哈……老公和哥哥的东西都在里面了，安安要怀上小宝宝了怎么办……”

“宝宝，不是你说要生的吗？”Jack吻了吻赵立安的耳朵，哑声道。

“唔……可是这些好像还不够，老公再用力点操坏我好了。”

卞庆华把性器抽出，精液顺着动作流出，画面十分淫靡。Jack笑了笑翻身把赵立安再次压在身下，呻吟声便又再度响起。

赵立安有一个不为人知的秘密——他有三个男朋友。

FIN.


End file.
